The Tainted Lucky Seven
by N7Tex11
Summary: The Blight threatens all and the Grey Wardens need every recruit they can find. From casteless dwarves to human nobles, many recruits are gathered to undergo the Joining. This is a retelling of the Origins and Awakening story featuring all six origin story lines plus a new character with a new skill of my own invention not seen in Dragon Age.
1. Chapter 1

Marcus was nearly out of breath. He weaved through the trees and brush trying to lose his pursuers. He thanked both the Creators of his ancestors and the Maker for his escape, but he was sure that he needed to keep moving. He gripped his bow tightly and refused to allow himself to lower his guard. The bow was not like any other he had seen. It had once been a staff used by his great grandfather. The solid form was made of dragon bone but had been crafted into a re-curve bow. A crystal sat where the arrow would on the shelf just above the grip that was wrapped in drakeskin leather, and on either end were three silverite blades.

There was a noise behind him and Marcus planted his feet and raised the bow. His fingers gripped the string and drew it. As he did, an arrow made up of pure magic formed ready to fire. Marcus flipped his head so that his long, coppery blonde hair would fall away from his pointed ears. He listened for a moment longer before relaxing the string and allowing the arrow to dissipate.

Marcus had been born in the Amaranthine alienage. His mother was an elf apostate from the Kirkwall Circle and his father a former crew member of the ship she crossed the sea from the Free Marches in. They were welcomed into the alienage and sheltered from both bounty hunters and templar that came looking for them. They discovered Marcus' connection to the Fade not long after his sixth birthday and began to train him in controlling his abilities. However, Marcus became obsessed with honing his natural gifts and trying new ways of using them. When he was fourteen, he discovered that he could use a bow to focus his magic, if it was made of the right material, rather than a staff.

The bow he held now was the product of two years of crafting by a craftsman that had been raised among the dalish. He had said that it was the most powerful weapon he had ever forged. Marcus cherished the weapon and never let it out of his sight, of course that was why he was now on the run.

Less than three days earlier, only a week after his sixteenth birthday, Marcus had been training in a back alley of the alienage with his bow. Usually it was as safe as his own home if trying to hide from guards, but that day a young enthusiastic lieutenant had his men search every alley way and street for weapons. A small group of guards came upon him holding his bow and tried to take it from him. Marcus lost control of his emotions for only a moment and unleashed a powerful pulse of magic that sent the guards flying out of the alley and out into the street. Marcus knew that they had seen his magic and, if the pulse hadn't killed them, would call him a 'malificarum' or 'blood mage' just to have an excuse to kill him. Not that shems needed any kind of justification to murder his kin.

Marcus moved slower now, paying more attention to the noise he produced and tracks he left. Of course, if the guards sent a mabari after him, there was no way to avoid leaving a trail. He needed shelter from not only the elements and the pursuing Amaranthine guards, but also from the templars who would want to take him to the Circle, and if the Ferelden Circle was anything like the circle that his mother escaped from, he wanted nothing to do with it.

He came upon a small stream and looped his bow across his back before cupping some water with his hands and sipping it. It was cool, clean, and fresh unlike the water in the alienage. He was tempted to dunk his head into the water and drink it in like an animal but a twig snapping behind him caused him to stand and reach for his bow. Yet, before he could grip it, he felt a point in the middle of his back.

"Look at this. I'm not sure whether to call it a shem or an elvhen." Marcus bit his lower lip and raised his hands slowly. The voice was female but he had seen women fight just as ferociously as any man, and kill just as easily.

"If you want money, I have nothing." Marcus said hoping that the being behind him would not see the rarity of the bow across his back. But those hopes were quickly dashed.

"No, but this bor'assan you carry is of fine make. What do you call it?" Though he did not understand his ancestral tongue, the youth knew his interrogator could only be referring to his bow. Marcus had never named the bow. He had never seen a reason to.

"Mine and it is none of your business." Marcus felt the point dig into his back and he winced.

"You wondered too close to our camp. That makes it my business."

"Camp?" Marcus said out loud. His eyes went wide. "Are you a dalish?"

The point in his back jabbed him again. "Of course, now explain yourself. You may be an elf but you're not dalish."

"I'm city born and a fugitive from both human law and templars. I'm just trying to stay out of their hands and find some place safe." The point withdrew from his back and he slowly turned to face his interrogator.

She was beautiful. Long, golden hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail except for a few strands that hung down framing her delicate facial features. Her skin was fair and bore a tattoo as all dalish elves did. The marking covered her forehead and stretched down her nose dividing soft, bluish green eyes; though the look in her eyes could have probably killed him. There was a danger to her that Marcus could not quite fix on, but she appeared to be giving him a chance to explain himself further.

"What do you mean a fugitive? Are you a criminal?" She asked. Her bow was still at full draw with an arrow knocked and aimed at his heart.

"Depends on whose laws, for instance, you would be considered a criminal where I come from. Your charge being the same as mine; baring a weapon, my bow. But I also have the gift of magic, and apparently that is a crime too." The girl lowered her bow and replaced her arrow in her quiver.

"That bow is fairly useless without an arrow." She stated. Marcus laughed and retrieved his bow from his back. He saw her muscles tense as he aimed downstream and drew back the string. "By the Creators." An arrow of gleaming orange and red fire had formed . Marcus relaxed the string again allowing it to vanish once more before looking over at his new companion.

"Its arcane archery." Marcus said replacing the bow across his back.

"You should speak with the keeper. She will want to see this." The girl immediately turned and started leading him through the forest.

"By the way, I'm Marcus, Marcus Thane."

"Lyna Mahariel."

For three years, Marcus learned what it meant to be dalish. Keeper Marethari tutored him in magic and helped him hone his healing skills as much as she could while Lyna taught him how to move through the forest and hunt without making a sound. He loved the life. True, it was a little tougher than life in the alienage, but the clan was tightly knit and once they had gotten use to him, they had welcomed him as one of their own.

Most of his time he spent hunting in the woods with Lyna and another hunter named Tamlen. They were two of the best, albeit youngest, in the clan.

Marcus sat in the brush overlooking a small clearing and pond where animals would often come and drink. He heard something a little ways behind him that sounded like footsteps and voices and slowly stood. As he made his way through the brush, he could see three humans standing in a clearing with Lyna and Tamlen, the dalish had arrows trained on the intruders.

"This is all we found I swear." One of the humans said handing Tamlen what looked like a rock from where Marcus was.

"This had writing on it…it elvish…where did you find this?" Tamlen demanded. The statement peaked Marcus' curiosity as well. He leapt from the embankment and strolled over to his clan mates.

"Lethallin, I didn't even hear you." Lyna exclaimed as he approached.

"If that were true, you would have put an arrow in me, but thanks for trying." Marcus replied. He held out his hand to Tamlen so he could examine the stone while his friend took aim at the humans again. "This is elvish. Where did you find this?"

"A cave." One of the men whimpered. Marcus had to smirk at the reversal of roles. In the alienage, the humans asked questions and the elves whimpered and cowered under their gaze, this time he and his friends had the power.

"Where is this cave?" Tamlen snapped. Marcus smiled and slipped the rune into a small pouch on his belt that he carried small vials of healing potion in.

"It's about five miles to the south. There's a hole at the end of a gorge, you can't miss it." Marcus stepped forward and looked into the human's face. The man was not a bandit, he was not dressed the right way, and he was not smart enough to fake the subtle facial expressions that came with truth.

"He's telling the truth, or at least he thinks he is," Marcus said stepping back and retrieving his bow from his back. "So what do you say lethallan? Silence them or let them run?"

"If we let them go, we'll have to move camp." Tamlen said. His bow creaked as he drew his arrow even further back.

"But if we kill them, we confirm ever horrible thing the shems have ever said about us." Lyna replied. Marcus shook his head. Lyna was a protective girl, but she was also a bit of an idealist. She believed that humans and elves could live as equals if both sides could forgive their differences and transgressions against each other. Marcus liked that about her but it was a view that made her a bit odd to the rest of the clan.

"She is right. Back in the cities, rumors of dalish bandits make even elves afraid of the woods. We should let them go." Marcus spoke slowly as he approached the humans. "But that doesn't happen without your word that you will not mention where we are to anyone in the villages or towns… or I will come after you and kill you myself."

The humans started running and Marcus turned back to his friends. They started laughing as soon as the humans were out of sight.

"I thought the one in the back was going to wet his britches." Tamlen exclaimed trying to catch his breath.

"I think the one on the left did." Lyna added as their laughter calmed down Marcus pulled the marked stone out of his pouch and studied it closely.

"I kind of want to check this cave out. If there are more relics like this, it might be worth mentioning to the keeper." Marcus said handing the stone to Lyna.

"They did mention that there were monstrous beasts in the cave. I suppose that could be considered a threat to the camp that needs to be investigated." Lyna said smiling up at her two friends.

"Why not?" Tamlen remarked. It was unanimous. They started making their way through the forest swiftly and quietly in the direction the humans had come from. The forest was peaceful and yet full of life. Bird chirped and fluttered through the air, while other game rustled the leaves in the brush or scurried out of the three hunters' path. It was not long before they came upon a halla in the middle of the path. The creature had been preyed upon by wolves who now stood over it snarling at the approaching elves.

Marcus stepped forward and brought up his bow. As he drew back the bow string, and arrow made up completely of ice formed. Marcus fired, piercing the heart of one of the wolves while Lyna shot the other with exact precision.

Tamlen knelt beside the halla and lay a hand on the cooling body. "Abelas falon. ." He said softly.

"Fen, what are they doing hunting so close to our camp?" Lyna asked retrieving her arrow from the wolf she had killed.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this area. There is a darkness here that I can feel." Marcus said slowly moving down the path. He could see the hole that the humans had spoken of. It was at the bottom of a cliff face surrounded by thorns and boulders. Tamlen started moving toward it at a slight jog but Marcus raised his hand. "Felas lethallin, felas." Tamlen nodded and slowed his pace allowing his companions to come along side him as they moved toward the opening.

As they neared the edge, Marcus looked into the hole. He could see shaped stone at the bottom down a rather steep descent. He took a rope from his waist as did his friends. Tying the three lengths together gave them enough rope to make their climb down easier and the climb up possible.

"I'll go down first. If anything happens to me-" Marcus began.

"Go get the keeper?" Tamlen asked with an impish look on his face.

"Yes, but come save me first." Marcus replied nudging his clan mate. Lyna shook her head before taking a firm hold on the rope.

"Still worried about the monster the shemlen spoke of?" Lyna asked. Marcus looked up at her.

"Not until now." Tamlen laughed as Marcus grinned and started down the rope toward the bottom of the hole.

The cavern itself was massive. The hole was only an entrance into the enormous void. Natural columns of stone made the cave feel a bit like a dark palace, kind of like what Marcus imagined the king's palace might have been like without torches at night. As Marcus reached the bottom, he lifted his hand and his magic formed a small glowing orb that then floated up to the ceiling in the center of the cavern. On the far side were walls of stone and a passage. It must be the entrance to the ruins in which the humans had found the rune.

"Come on down lethallinen. There are no monsters here..." Marcus's shout was answered by his beginning the descent on the rope. "At least not yet." The phrase was whispered so that only he could hear it. There was something very wrong about this place. There was a darkness that slid the tips of its icy fingers across his chest. He had never felt such a sensation nor been more afraid, although his curiosity drowned out the fear for the most part. What could be in these ruins that would cause such a feeling?


	2. Chapter 2

**Darrien**

The blood of the Arl's son still stained the daggers in their sheathes. He still believed that he was in the right but some of the others in the Alienage feared the retribution of the guards.

"What are we going to do cousin?" Soris asked as Darrien wiped his hands. The young elf watched as Shianni was taken to his father's house to rest and recover. Valora and Nesiara looked back at their would be husbands with sorrow in their eyes. They knew that the future was bleak for all of them with the death of Vaughan at Darrien's hands.

"Well, I'm sure the guards are going to come for us. When they do, tell them that I was the one that killed Vaughan. You better give me all the weapons you have and get rid of that armor we found." Darrien stopped and looked toward the gate of the Alienage. "I'll get out of the city. If they are hunting me, there should not be any retaliation against anyone here."

"This isn't right. We're in this together."

"Andraste's holy knickers Soris. My mother trained me to fight and escape tight situations and even be a thief if I have to be. You are a honest man and never should have gotten mixed up in this. Look, I'll just go to Ostagar. The king is gathering an army there and supposedly there are Grey Wardens there too. They tried to recruit my mother a long time ago so maybe they will take me into their ranks. It will protect me from the guards and from my crimes."

Soris nodded slowly and handed Darrien the crossbow he had been using. Darrien strapped it to his back and adjusted the daggers that sat there as well. The leather armor he wore was slightly big on him since it had been made for a human. He figured that if he made it to Ostagar he could trade it for new armor or have it sized.

"I'll go say my good-byes. Let me know if you see guards coming." Darrien patted his friend on the shoulder and started toward his father's house on the far side of the Alienage. He preferred to run over the bridge into the main plaza of Denerim to leave the city before news of his crimes could reach the main gate and the fastest way would be to leave the Alienage via the gate nearest his father's house and the old orphanage.

His father, Cyrion was standing with the elder Valendrian just outside the door. There was so much sorrow in their eyes as Darrien approached, and yet there was also a hint of pride.

"I should have known you were never going to stay. You are too much like your mother." Cyrion embraced his son before making his way over the side to allow Valendrian and Darrien to talk.

"Adaia would have been proud of you in the way you fought for the women." He paused and looked around making sure that no one could hear him praise the young criminal. "I'm proud that you fought for you people, but you killed if they catch you. I heard you say that you were going to Ostagar to seek the Grey Wardens."

Darrien nodded. "Yes, I know they tried to recruit my mother when she was my age."

"It is true. Ask for a man named Duncan. Tell him who you are and who your mother was. Tell him that I sent you to him for protection. He will understand." Darrien nodded and shook the old elf's hand before entering his father's home.

He sighed as he entered the living area. It was not as run down as the outside made it look but it was nothing as fancy by any standards. He slowly made his way across the room to Valora, she was resting her head in her hands. Obviously, seeing Shianni beaten so badly had gotten to her.

"How are you doing?" Darrien asked.

"Still a bit shaken. Andraste's mercy, it was a good thing you came along when you did. If you hadn't…I don't think…" Tears started to fall down her face.

"It's okay. You're all safe now." As he spoke, Nesiara came around the corner. Darrien smiled and took her hand. "I'm sorry that the wedding won't happen. I think you and I would have been happy together."

"You're leaving aren't you?" Darrien nodded. He could not bring himself to lok her in the eye. As beautiful as she was, he did not love her and had been secretly hoping that the wedding would get called off.

"I'm sorry. I don't have a choice. I killed the arl's son. They will hang me for it." He stopped for a moment and looked over at Valora. "What will you two do now?"

"I suppose we will stay here and open a shop together. Is Soris leaving with you?" Valora asked.

"No, I'm taking all the blame. He is not cut out for a life on the road or in the Grey Wardens." Darrien said as he tightened the wrist guard of his armor.

"Grey Warden? You are going to be a Grey Warden?" Nesiara said taking a small step forward.

"If they will have me. They tried to recruit my mother a long time ago and I am just as skilled as she was so I would say my chances are good." Nesiara kissed him lightly on the cheek before making her way over to Valora.

"Shianni was asking for you. I know you will be an amazing Grey Warden. Good luck."

The two girls made their way out side as Darrien stepped into his old room. Shianni was sitting and resting on his bed. She wore a set of his britches and shirt and clutched the quilt that was draped around her shoulders.

"Hey there cousin. Feeling better?" Darrien stepped slightly closer. Shianni looked up at him as tears flowed freely from her eyes. The young man knelt in front of her and wiped away the tears with a handkerchief and looked her in the eye.

"I can't thank you enough Darrien. You saved me." Darrien sighed and sat back on his heels.

"If I had run faster or fought harder or something maybe I could have gotten there sooner. I don't know. I'm just glad you are alive." Darrien slowly got to his feet and opened a small drawer. "If anyone ever tries to harm you again, this should help." He opened a false bottom in the drawer revealing small knife. It was less than four inches in length and easily concealed.

The youth cupped her hand in his before folding her fingers over the grip of the blade. "You're leaving?" She asked.

"I told Soris that I was going to take full responsibility for our crimes and leave him out of it but I have to leave. I'll get to Ostagar and join the Grey Wardens. The guards won't be able to touch me when I'm in their ranks."

Shianni smiled and clutched the knife to her chest. Her cousin, her rescuer, and one of her best friends was leaving but all she could do was hope he made it to his destination.

"Will you come back?"

"Someday…" Before he could say anything else. Soris burst through the door.

"Guards are on their way. Go now!" Darrien nodded and kissed Shianni on the forehead. He pat Soris on the shoulder as he passed before sprinting out the door and out the gate of the Alienage. He could hear guards starting to shout, ordering him to stand his ground but he was not about to let them catch him. He had to far to go and had only taken the first step.

**Sereda and Faren**

The prison was unlike anything Sereda had ever seen in Orzammar. In the Diamond Quarter, everyone was well off and clean. The dungeons were not fit for the surface dwarves. Gorim had told her that they were going to exile her in the Deep Roads. Bhelen had planned the whole thing from the start. He planted the idea that Trian was going to kill her, he was the one that told her where to go to meet them, and he was the one that planted those damned traitors in her party. Other than Gorim she had no idea who she could trust.

"By the stone, how could I be such a fool?" Sereda exclaimed.

"I've heard many a noble ask the exact same question." A voice answered her from the cell next to her. The young male dwarf was dressed in rags with the brand of the casteless on his face. He looked up at her and allowed a small smile to play across his lips. "Every noble likes to think that they are the most clever, the most skilled, but the truth of the matter is that there is always someone out there that is better in some way."

"I never assume to be the best at anything. I just thought I could trust blood, but I doubt a casteless would know nothing of honor." She spat at him.

"I know more about honor than you and your precious nobles combined. All the casteless have are each other. Those who learn to rely on no one but trust few survive, but it you rely on few and trust no one, you die hungry and alone. Honor and trust are what keep dwarves like me alive." Sereda rolled her eyes and slumped against the wall.

"I suppose I'm casteless myself now. From Princess to casteless."

"There is a bit of poetry to that." Sereda snarled and slammed her fists on the floor of the cell.

"By the Stone, who are you?"

"Faren Brosca. I'm here because I entered the proving in disguise and won. Since I am castles, they simply assumed I cheated and threw me in here to be exiled." He turned so that he was facing the former princess and leaned forward. "You know, if we watched each other's backs down there, we could probably survive for a few weeks or so."

Sereda pondered this for a moment. Casteless were notoriously self serving, but he was right. With two of them fighting, they stood a better chance of making it to the surface. But then, something caught her memory. A small group of Grey Wardens had passed through Orzammar to scout the deep roads. They had been led by a man named Cogrin that had spoken of a possible Blight on the surface. The princess looked over at Faren.

"There might be a way to not only survive but make it to the surface. When I was in court before the battle a few days ago, there were Grey Wardens there asking to pass through to scout the deep roads. If they are still down there we could find them and accompany them to the surface, join them if we must." Faren smiled and nodded. He liked the idea. Grey Wardens were well respected even by kings. If he could be a Grey Warden, perhaps he could finally get the recognition he deserved.

"Sounds like we have a plan." The man said smirking at the princess. Sereda nodded back and leaned back against the wall. When morning came, they would be taken to the deep roads to die, but they would escape. They had to. He had to pay Bhelen back for not only killing their brother but for stripping her of her rights and her title. She would have her revenge even if it took fighting the entire darkspawn horde herself.

**Elissa**

Dax barked at Elissa as she tried to keep pace with him. Her father's last words echoed through her mind. 'Run pup. Warn your brother.' She could see the blood splattered on her father's face. How could she leave them like that?

Suddenly she tripped over an exposed root. As she hit the ground, the family sword and her shield clattered on her back. She gasped for air but only let out a wail of sorrow. All she could see were her parents there in the larder, ready to die to allow her to escape; her sister-in-law and nephew butchered in their sleep.

Dax came over in front of her and licked her face lovingly. She rubbed his ears and sat up using a tree as a back rest. If it had not been for her faithful companion, she would have been killed in her sleep as well.

"I guess I got my wish." Elissa said sniffing and hugging her knees to her chest. Dax cocked his head to the side. "I get to go fight rather than stay home." Tears started to well up in her eyes. She glanced behind her. The smoke from Highever castle was visible in the sky. She wondered if the battle was over. Could Sir Gilmore have survived? Could her parents have been captured instead of killed?

The massive mabari nuzzled his head under her hand, whining softly. She smiled and gently stroked his short fur. He was all she had left other than the sword and shield on her back. Her armor was not even in great condition. Her pursue was close to empty and she had not provisions for the several day journey south to Ostagar. She hoped she would arrive right behind Fergus and the Highever army but she knew that had a half day head start on her, not to mention she would have to divert her path to avoid Arl Howe's patrols that were no doubt trying to find her.

"Revenge Dax. That's what will drive us. Howe will pay for what he did to Mother and Father. I'll carve Orren's name into his chest while he still breathes and watch him bleed. When he is inches from death, you tear his throat out. Sound like a deal?" Elissa asked her dog. Dax barked loudly and pawed at her feet.

She slowly stood up and inspected herself. "Your right, we do need to keep moving. You see anything to eat, go get it and I'll cook it for you as long as I can have a bite." Dax barked as if to slightly object but trotted forward anyway. Elissa followed close behind allowing her rage and lust for revenge to drive each step she took.

**Neria**

Ostagar was an enormous ruin and the Tower of Ishal reminded Neria of the Circle tower at Lake Calenhad. She was in the tent that was tucked in the corner of the area designated for the circle to set up. In front of her was a pile of potatoes that the templars were having her peel while her staff was leaning against the far wall.

Another mage entered and sat down next to her. Wynne was elderly woman with careworn face. She had not been Neria's mentor but she had taken care of her and been her friend for several years. She had helped her learn be basic healing spells and helped learn to hone and control her skills as a shapeshifter, although the only form she had managed to master was the form of a wolf.

"The templars have a twisted sense of justice." Neria said peeling one of the potatoes slowly. "I was only doing what the first enchanter told me to do. We had no idea that Jowan was a blood mage."

"It could have been worse, young one. You could have been made tranquil or put to death." Neria nodded, she knew Wynne was right.

"I just thought I would be here as a mage, not a potato peeler." Wynne smiled and placed a friendly hand on Neria's shoulder.

"There will be plenty of time for that. You are young and have your whole life a head of you. Remember, patience will bring you more reward than anything else." Wynne touched Neria's cheek before stepping out to help the rest of the mages prepare. Neria stopped peeling and took a small letter from her pocket. First Enchanter Irving had given it to her and told her to present it to a Grey Warden named Duncan. He had done so in secret and with fear in his eyes which made Neria suspect that there was a horrible fate waiting for her if she returned to the tower.

Perhaps it was because she was an elf and a mage but she had always felt that the templars picked on her more than most, even after she passed her harrowing faster and better than anyone in the last decade. They always taunted her and made fun of her, but despite all the ridicule and mocking, she had become one of the finest mages in the circle. She could heal near any wound and was well on her way to becoming a fine battlemage.

She heard footsteps outside the tent and quickly shoved the note back into her pocket and picked up another potato. A templar stepped inside and crossed his arms. She could feel his eyes on her as she worked. _Always suspicious and always paranoid. Classic templar._


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus, Tamlen, and Lyna panted as they stood over the body of the beast they had just slain. The shape reminded them of a bear but there was a corruption in its blood and fur that made it into something else that they had never seen before.

"This place is corrupted by darkness. There is an essence here that is… it is like this place is setheneran…the veil is thin, but it is not the Beyond that is spilling in, it is a much darker, more sinister corruption that takes root here." Marcus moved his hand over the creature's corpse without touching it. he had never felt anything so dark and evil.

"Walking corpses, traps, and now this thing. This place is a death trap. We need to go back to the keeper and tell her so that we can move on." Lyna said starting back toward the door.

"Wait…"Tamlen said moving toward a large object in the center of the room. "There is something moving inside there. Inside the mirror." Marcus grabbed Tamlen's hand stopping him for a moment.

"This doesn't feel right." Marcus said. Tamlen yanked his arm free and continued to move closer. "Lethallin, no. there is something very wrong here."

"It would be a waste to come all the way down here and fight through all of that just to leave without at least taking a look at this." Marcus sighed. What could it hurt to let Tamlen satisfy his curiosity? He would look for a moment then they would be on their way.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this." Lyna said stepping to Marcus' side.

"Me too, but when have we known Tamlen to not be curious?" Lyna nodded her agreement. Tamlen had been a curious child even before Marcus had arrived.

"I see something." Tamlen said. Marcus felt something churn in the pit of his stomach. "It's underground. A great city." Marcus could feel a chilling feeling gripping his spine and his chest. "There is a great darkness." Tamlen's fingers were against the mirror and ripples of magic were easily visible.

"Tamlen get away from the mirror!" Marcus screamed as he pushed Lyna back behind him. Lyna drew her bow ready to fight whatever Marcus had seen.

"It saw me! I can't look away!" Tamlen screamed in horror. Marcus charged forward trying to get to his friend but there was blinding light emanating from the mirror that flung both Lyna and Marcus backward. The last thing that Marcus saw before Darkness over took him was a shape appearing in the mirror that moved like a serpent but bore massive horns on its head and wings on its back. Only one thought entered his mind…dragon.

Marcus woke with a start. He was sweaty and felt feverish but he was comfortable. His surroundings were familiar and the bed he lay on was his own. He searched franticly around for his bow and found it where it always was, hanging on the wall of his aravel. He sat up slowly and looked around. In the bed on the other side was Lyna with a rag on her forehead. Marcus slipped out of his own bed and knelt beside her's.

"Lyna? Are you alright? Come on lethallin, wake up." Marcus begged and he touched her hand. There was something different about her. He could not quite put his finger on what it was but there was something wrong.

He stood up slowly and collected his bow before stepping out of the wagon. A fellow hunter met him as he did. Fenarel was a hunter in a sense. He watched over the camp as a warrior, though Marcus was not sure why the clan need warrior when they had hunters but he was not going to question tradition especially since the clan had taken him in and even allowed him to get the vallaslin, blood writing, of the goddess of hunters on his face. It made him not only part of the clan, but allowed him to look like them too.

"Aneth ara lethallin. It is good to see you are awake."

"What happened?" Marcus said placing his bow across his back and stepping down onto the ground.

"Do you not remember? You were brought to camp unconscious and very sick. Both you and Lyna were in horrible shape. The keeper used the old magics to heal you." Fenarel said placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him toward the keeper's aravel.

"What about Tamlen? Is he here too?" Marcus looked around the camp to see the clan

"No, we thought you could tell us more when you two woke up. Keeper Marethari will want to talk to about all of this."

"Wait," Marcus said stopping his clanmate. "you said that Lyna and I were brought back to camp. If it was not Tamlen, then who?"

"A shem. I heard him say his name was Duncan and that he was a Grey Warden." Marcus stopped. The Grey Wardens were legends. They had defeated he last Blight nearly four hundred years earlier. It was said that they rode griffins into battle and were the only ones who could end a Blight. Although meeting a Grey Warden would be an honor, the fact that he was a shem made it a little embarrassing that Marcus had been carried back to camp by him.

"It is good to see you are awake. You have been sleeping for near three days now. How are you feeling?" Marethari asked.

"I feel…" Marcus started. He felt normal, even healthy, but there was something in his gut that told him that he was not alright. He decided it was probably best to keep it to himself. "I'm alright keeper. Is Lyna going to be alright?"

"She will pull through dalen. You both are strong willed and stubborn as durgen'len." Marcus smirked as Marethari compared him to the dwarves. He had never met any but all the stories he heard mad them sound rather rude, unhygienic, and corrupt, thought to be honest that did not sound much different from humans and elves after they had a pint or two.

"Keeper, Lyna is awake now too." Fenarel said helping Lyna into the aravel with the Marcus and the keeper.

"It is good to see you awake dalen." The keeper said as Marcus embraced his best friend.

"How did we get back here?" Lyna asked.

"You were carried back by a Grey Warden named Duncan. He said that he was searching for darkspawn and came upon you two outside a cavern. You didn't see any darkspawn did you?"

"No keeper. Just walking corpses and a strange animal. What does a darkspawn even look like?" Lyna asked.

"You would know it if you saw one. But walking corpses…that is truly dark magic."

Marcus closed his eyes and tried to remember the feeling he had gotten in the cavern when they first entered it. "Keeper, there was a mirror in the ruins. Tamlen was touching it right before we passed out. There was a corruption that seeped from it like poisoned air. It was like the veil was thin but there were no demons that I could sense." The keeper looked over Marcus with a concerned look.

"This is troubling. I thought we would have answers when you two awoke but only seem to have more questions. Altough I am curious about this mirror you speak of, our first priority needs to be finding Tamlen. I wish the clan to be ready to move as soon as he is found."

"Keeper, we're the only ones that can lead a search party back to the ruins. Allow us to go." Marcus said. Lyna stepped to his side.

"Tamlen is our friend and he was lost while with us. It is our responsibility to find him, keeper."

Marethari nodded touched the two young hunters on the cheeks. "You two are brave, but take Merrill with you when you go. If Tamlen is as sick as you two were, her magic will be helpful." Marcus turned to protest but saw the keeper raise a finger to silence him. "Marcus, you are still recovering. Do not over exert yourself with your bow. You may feel alright but you are still recovering." Marcus nodded his understanding before following Lyna out into the camp.

They gathered more arrows from master Ilen who made them promise to be careful and got a hot meal from Ashalle who half scolded-half fussed over them. As they approached Merrill's aravel, Fenarel approached them with his bow and armor ready.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lyna asked.

"With you. Tamlen is my friend too. I want to help, and with both of you still recovering, you may need it." Marcus looked over at Lyna. She pondered the young warrior's statement for a moment before nodding. Marcus smirked and waved Fenarel to follow them. They collected Merrill and were off. They followed the same path as the first time until they came upon where they had killed the wolves and seen the dead halla. Up the path from the corpses, they spotted movement. Marcus drew his bow as did the other two hunters as Merrill clutched her staff.

Marcus glanced over at Lyna who was looking straight at him. They both felt it. That same feeling in their gut that made them was to vomit ice. Whatever was there, it was getting closer and it was evil. Marcus immediately looked up and fired an ice arrow in the direction of the movement. The group charged forward but there enemy came into vision causing them to stop cold in their tracks.

The creatures were hideous with grey and green decaying skin. Their eyes were black like tar and their teeth were sharpened to points. The worst part was the smell. Marcus could smell them from nearly thirty yards away. It was a mixture between rotting, carrion flesh and feces.

"Those must be darkspawn." Fenarel said softly. Marcus nodded and loosed another arrow, this time of fire. It ripped into one of the creatures burning it to ash.

"They die, so let's kill these things and go get Tamlen." The group nodded and charged into the fight. The arrows cut the beasts down relatively quickly and the group found themselves in a small camp.

"This wasn't here when we came through last time." Marcus said kneeling to check the embers of the fire. There was still heat. The owner could not have been very far away.

"Maybe this is that Grey Warden's camp. He did say that he was going back to the cave to search for darkspawn." Merrill looked around slowly as she spoke.

"Likely, the darkspawn don't seem like they would set up a camp. Anyway, the cave is this way." Lyna said starting down the path again.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Marcus said standing and looking around. Fenarel looked at the young man as the archer allowed his fingers to drift to his bow string.

"I don't hear anything." Fenarel responded.

"No animals, no wind, nothing. It's too quiet." Lyna said knocking another arrow.

"Whatever corruption was in that cave and made us sick must have leached out into the surrounding forest. We need to be very cautious." Marcus added .

The grouped on and descended into the ruins where they found the corpses of several darkspawn as well as the corpses Lyna and Marcus had fought the first time they were there. They led the group back to the room where they had found the mirror, but when they entered the hallway, there was a group of darkspawn waiting for them far larger than the group they had killed outside. Merrill screamed in terror and launched a massive fire spell that knocked several of the creatures back but failed to kill them. Fenarel fired arrow after arrow with Lyna and dodged incoming attacks as best they could. Marcus could feel the darkspawn around them, he could feel them like a long piece of ice against his spine. He drew his draw string back creating a fire arrow and closed his eyes. The arrow fed off his magic and built the arrow up into a massive fireball. He roared as he let the arrow fly and the spell erupted violently sending several of the small darkspawn hurtling into the wall. He fired several more smaller arrows but the fight was essentially over after the explosion.

"That was a bit too much I think." Merrill said feeling Marcus' head.

"I'm fine." He responded.

"You look pale and feverish, like the sickness is returning." Merrill argued. "As do you." She added turning to Lyna.

"We're fine. Just still recovering. Being back in this place isn't helping." Lyna said as she waved everyone forward toward the door.

As they entered the room, they saw a tall man with a long sword and dagger across his back standing and examining the mirror. Marcus moved slowly keeping his fingers on the string as he approached.

"I thought I heard someone doing battle in the corridor. You are talented indeed to be able to stand your ground against the darkspawn." The man said.

"Andaran atish'an Grey Warden." Merrill said bowing shallowly. Marcus released his string and placed his bow across his back.

"And to you. I am Duncan." The warden responded. Marcus could sense something different in the man just as he had felt with Lyna. There was something that the three of them now shared that was both dark and sinister.

"Ma serannas for bringing my friend and I back to camp. I believe we owe you our lives." Marcus said extending his hand to Duncan. The warden shook it firmly and bowed respectfully.

"Not at all, but surely you are not here merely to thank me."

"We are searching for our friend. He was with us when we found the mirror." Lyna said stepping forward.

"He touched. Said that he could see a great darkness and an underground city." Marcus added.

"I'm afraid your friend is gone. The corruption in this mirror is the same as the darkspawn. It is the same taint that made you two so sick."

"He is not gone. The keeper knows how to cure it." Fenarel snapped.

"I am afraid that the keeper's magic has only made it dormant for a time. Eventually the taint will poison and kill you slowly." Duncan placed his hand on the Marcus' shoulder in sorrow.

"There must be a cure." Marcus said looking up into Duncan's eyes. The warden smiled softly from under his beard and mustache.

"There is a way, but we cannot speak of that here. What we need to do is decide on what needs to be done with this mirror." Duncan said turning around and facing the mirror again.

"It is a great artifact. It should be taken back to camp so that the keeper and I can learn from it." Merrill said stepping forward.

"Then the same taint that made us sick would spread to the rest of the clan and essentially wipe us out." Lyna said.

"We can't just leave it here." Fenarel exclaimed.

"We have to destroy it. it is the only way to keep it from harming the clan or anyone else again." Marcus said retrieving his bow from his back.

"I agree completely." Duncan drew his long sword from his back and brought it up over his head. The blade crashed down through the glass and shattered the mirror into hundreds of pieces. There was a large flash of light and the sickening feeling in Marcus' gut lessened to the point that he almost did not feel it at all.

Duncan turned to face the group and returned the sword to his back. "We should return to camp. I need to speak with Keeper Marethari about your cure."

"I'd like to keep looking for any sign of Tamlen. I know there probably is nothing to find but just something hinting to his fate." Marcus said looking back at his companions. They all nodded.

"If you wish to search, I won't stop you, but if Tamlen is alive, he is wishing he wasn't." Duncan said. He started moving toward the door and stopped just outside the room. "I will wait for you at the mouth of the cave." Marcus nodded his acceptance and started searching the room for any sign of Tamlen. Lyna came along side him and placed a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"Are you getting that feeling too? I mean when the darkspawn were here, could you feel that cold, dark feeling?" Marcus looked over at her.

"I thought I was feeling the darkness of the darkspawn through my magic, but if you were feeling it too…" Marcus didn't finish. He did not want to think about what this all could mean.

The group of elves searched the ruins for another hour but still found nothing. Marcus finally decided that Duncan was right. There was not anything worth finding. Tamlen was gone, if not dead than he was suffering a fate worse than death. The group navigated their way out of the ruins and joined Duncan on the walk back to camp.

The clan had gathered together to say their farewell to Marcus and Lyna. Dancan had explained that they had been poisoned by the same taint that created the darkspawn and the only way to fight it was to become a Grey Warden.

Master Ilen presented Marcus with a new set of armor that he and the keeper had been saving for his wedding day if it ever came. The armor was crafted of cured leather and very tough, but was lined with a tunic that had been soaked in lyrium so as to feed his magic and help him to keep cast more spells that were more powerful. Lyna received a new bow Master Ilen had crafted from the last of his ironbark. The bow was flexible and sturdy and would shoot nearly thirty yards farther than her old bow.

"Dareth shiral, dalen. We hope that the will of the Creators brings you home to us." Keeper Marethari said laying a hand on their shoulders. Lyna looked over at Marcus. He could tell she was scared. All she had ever known was the camp and the dalish way of life and now, not only had they lost Tamlen but they were leaving their clan behind. Marcus knew she would need him just like he needed a friend when he ran away from the alienage those few short years ago.

"Are you ready?" Duncan asked.

"Is anyone ever ready to be completely up rooted from their life?"Lyna asked pushing past him and starting on the path south. Marcus paused at Duncan's side.

"It is just fresh right now. Tamlen gone and having to leave the clan. She just needs time to adjust." Marcus' statement seemed to strike Duncan as a little funny. "What?" Marcus asked as the human looked down at him and smiled.

"You seem to be alright. Are you not going through the same emotions?" Marcus shook his head. The keeper must not have told Duncan about his past.

"I was not born among the Dalish." Marcus said as he started after Lyna. "I was born in Amaranthine and ran away to the Dalish a little more than three years ago now."

"Your keeper told me to possess a unique talent. I don't suppose it has anything to do with why you carry a bow but no arrows?" Duncan said keeping pace with Marcus.

"I call it arcane archery. I am a mage but I prefer to channel my power though a bow rather than a staff. I don't need either to cast my magic but my bow is as much a part of me as your sword and dagger. I can sense the strong connection you have with them. Your trust in the steel and your history with them makes them very powerful." Marcus said eyeing the blades on Duncan's back.

"A mage who can create arrows from pure magic, and born in an alienage. I am surprised that you were not sent to the circle." Marcus glared at the human.

"My mother was an apostate from the circle in Kirkwall. She refused to allow anyone but my father and a few of the elders to know I was a mage. She trained me in everything she knew, but some guards saw me practicing one day and tried to arrest me. So I ran; left Amaranthine and fled to the forest where Lyna found me and brought me to the clan." Marcus looked back to his friend ahead of them and smiled at her back. She was trying to be strong so that they would not see her cry, but Marcus could tell it was getting difficult.

"You are lucky. Not many with your talents manage to escape the templar's notice."

"Not many mages are willing to try." Marcus left the conversation at that and jogged forward to walk with Lyna.

The two elves walked in silence for a few leagues before Lyna turned to Marcus. "Was this how you felt when you ran away from the city?" Marcus thought about it for a moment.

"I didn't have much of a choice in either case. If I had stayed in the city I would have been killed, but I guess I was so scared that I really didn't think about anything other than getting away." Marcus looked back behind him to see Duncan keeping his distance while the elves spoke. "This time we had to leave or die, but there is all the time in the world to think."

"I keep wondering about Tamlen. What could have happened to him?"

"I think it would be best not to try and figure that out." Marcus said putting his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes darted to him and she gingerly touched his fingers with hers.

"What about the clan? Do you think they will be alright?" Lyna asked as Marcus laced his fingers behind his head and stretched.

"I heard the keeper say that they were headed north, maybe to the Free Marches. When this is over, we'll go back." Lyna looked over at her companion with a smile. The thought that they might be able to return on day made her happy. Marcus did not have the heart to tell her what Duncan had told him. That they were most likely never returning to their clan again.


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is where our seven wardens come together. I am going to be developing the relationship between each of the wardens in the group as I go but we won't bee seeing much interaction between them until the Kocari Wilds aka next chapter. Please review and comment, let me know what you think.**

The ruins were massive to behold though the stone work reminded them of the ruin with the mirror. Duncan was telling them about how all the Grey Wardens in Ferelden would be encamped there. Marcus spotted a group approaching them as they came under a massive stone gateway. He could not make out who they were but the armor they wore was polished to a gleaming shine as were their weapons.

"Ho there Duncan!" A man in golden armor shouted. He carried a massive broadsword on his back and had golden hair that was tucked back behind his ears.

"King Cailan, I was not expecting a-" Marcus' eyes widened. The king of Fereldan was meeting Duncan in person. He knew Grey Wardens were very well respected but he never expected them to be friends of the king.

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to think you would miss all the fun."

"Not if I can help it your majesty."

"So I will have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all. Glorious." The king turned to face Lyna and Marcus. "And these are your two new recruits?"

"They are your majesty. May I present-"

"There is no need to be so formal Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together after all." The king turned his full attention the two elves with a smile. "Ho there friends. Might I know your names?"

Marcus looked up into the human king's face and stepped forward. "I am Marcus Thane and this is Lyna Mahariel. We are honored to meet you." Marcus gave a shallow bow while Lyna merely bowed her head. Marcus knew that Lyna would never bow before a human and quite frankly, he wouldn't normally either but he assumed that it would be best to not get on the king's bad side especially if the Grey Wardens were fighting with his army.

"Well met. You are Dalish are you not? I am afraid I know very little about your people." The king said.

"There are people on both sides that hold prejudice against the other. Perhaps there will be time to discuss peace once this blight has been stopped." Marcus said boldly. He could see Duncan look at him in surprise but his statement did not seem to faze the king at all.

"I would like that. There are far too many things to fight against in this world. The dalish and humans should live in harmony as equals." Lyna looked up at the man in shock. She had never thought that a human who was so powerful among his people would hope for peace with the dalish. "In any case, I am glad to see the wardens are bolstering their ranks. They are in great need of recruits and I, for one, am glad to help them."

"Your uncle sends word that Redcliffe forces will be here inside a week." Duncan said drawing the king's attention once more.

"Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against the darkspawn already and tomorrow will be no different. But alas, I must cut this short. Loghain waits in my tent to bore me with his strategies. Fare you well." The king shook Duncan's hand before turning with his guards and heading back into the ruins toward the main camp.

"Sounds like you don't really need us." Lyna said looking over at Duncan. Duncan motioned for them to walk with him as he explained.

"What the king says is true. They have won several battles here, but there are more darkspawn each time. Their numbers unlike our own are only increasing. I fear they will soon overwhelm us by sheer numbers."

"Then perhaps we should move more quickly." Lyna said as they reached the bridge. Marcus nodded and looked to Duncan.

"There are some preparations that need to be made as well as a few obligations I must see to before we can begin the Joining ritual." Duncan said starting across the bridge.

"What about the cure?" Marcus and Lyna asked together. Duncan stopped and turned to look at them.

"The sooner you go through the joining, the sooner you will have your cure." Marcus sighed and nodded. The wardens had never been rumored to be forthcoming about their rituals or practices. All he knew was that only a grey warden could defeat an arch demon and the blight would overtake all of Thedas if the wardens did not stop it.

"Well what can we do to make this go faster?" Lyna asked.

"Find a grey warden named Alistair. He will help round up the other recruits and get ready for the ritual." With that Duncan turned and made his way forward. Marcus leaned against the stone guard rail of the massive bridge and looked back at his friend.

"What do you think lethallin? The start of an adventure, yes?" Marcus spoke softly but smiled as Lyna crossed her arms.

"Don't start with me right now. We are in a completely new place, facing a foe that very few can survive fighting, and are facing a ritual that we know nothing about. I am a little scared." She admitted.

"I know you Lyna. Though a small part of you is scared, the other part is a little excited." Lyna smiled at her friend's remark. He was right. She was a little excited to see the world, even if they had been sent away by the clan.

Duncan stood by the fire reading the note from First Enchanter Irving. Everything that he had written made the young elf mage seem like someone Duncan would have recruited. If nothing else, he was saving her from the bleak future the Circle held for her in the tower. If she survived the joining, she would make a great warden.

Then there was the young girl from Highever. He had seen her compete in tournaments and although she was not the most powerful warrior he had ever seen, she was one of the most skilled. She made hand to hand combat look like a ballet, wielding her sword and shield as if they were extensions of her own body. Normally, Duncan would have placed a bet on a duelist in a one-on-one fight, but this Elissa Cousland would be more than a match for most opponents.

The city elf was a tricky one. The boy's mother had been a worthy recruit several years earlier and judging from the stories coming out of Denerim and the young elf's own retelling, she had passed on her skills to him. Though Duncan was sure that many people, especially friends of the Arl of Denerim, would protest, Darrian Tabris was as good as recruited.

The two dwarves that Cogrin had brought in might as well have inducted into the order if his story was to be believed. With minimal weapons and armor, the two dwarves fought their way through line after line of darkspawn and found their scouting party in the deep roads after nearly a week on their own. The fact that one was the former princess of Orzammar could definitely come in handy down the road, and of course a former member of the Carta could give them access to another source of lyrium for their mages. Tactically the choice was a no brainer.

The two elves he had brought were not in any position to argue about being recruited. Without undergoing the joining, they would die. At least the ritual would stall the inevitable. The girl was a skilled archer and could move as swift and quiet as a shadow. The boy, however, was the true find. For a mage to have the power and the ability to develop a new form of magic, Marcus was either the most skilled mage Duncan had ever met or the most daring. If the young mage had messed up on anything in his experiments with the bow and his magic, he could have easily torn the veil.

Ser Jory from Redcliffe was a skilled fighter but seemed very focused on the glory that came with being a Grey Warden rather than the duty that had to be preformed, still he was a skilled soldier and if he survived the joining he would make a fine addition to their ranks.

Daveth was not Duncan's first choice of recruits by any means. He was a sneak theif in every aspect of the title. If he had not been brought to Ostagar, he would most likely be hanging in the gallows for his crimes. Despite this, his skills were impressive and his fighting ability made up for what he lacked in integrity.

Duncan watched as his new recruits gathered around the bonfire, all looking at each other and wondering what was to happen next. Alistair stepped to his side and nodded to his mentor.

"I'm glad to see you all here. We'll leave introductions for later, just know that everyone here is a capable recruit. You will need to rely on each other. I know that some of you know each other from your lives before being recruited but those around you will be your brothers in arms until the day you die. Learn to trust each other."

"So…when do we start this ritual thing?" Darrien asked. Marcus looked over at the other elf and glanced around the group. Everyone seemed to have their own style of weapon and fighting style.

The elf that spoke had two daggers across his back while the human girl had a sword and shield. The larger human knight bore a large broadsword and the other human carried a bow with a quiver of arrows. The dwarves were typical with the man carrying a large battle ax and the woman with a heavy maul. He glanced at the young elf mage who stood in the back of the group with her circle robes and tall iron staff. He smirked as he turned back to the front.

"First we are sending you into the wilds. You have two tasks to accomplish. First is to gather a vial of darkspawn blood. One for every recruit." Marcus nodded at Duncan's assignment.

"And the second?" Marcus asked.

"There is an old tower that use to belong to the Gray Wardens. It has come to our attention that certain documents were left behind; treaties that promise support in the time of a blight. We need you to retrieve them."

"Blood and treaties. Got it."

"Alistair will accompany you into the wilds." Duncan said before turning to the other warden. "Watch over your charges Alistair." The young man nodded and guided the group toward the gate leading to the swamps and forests of the Kocari Wilds.


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is everyone's favorite apostate. I have tagged the joining on the end of this chapter so let me know what you guys think. I am eager to hear comments, reviews, questions, and suggestions. Enjoy!**

"Where do they go? What do they seek? These are what I ask myself as you battle through these wilds of mine. Are you a scavenger come to pick at a corpse long since abandon or an intruder simply coming somewhere you should not be?"

Marcus had never seen a woman dressed in that way before. The woman wore so little it was as if half her clothes were missing. However, he could feel a strong magical presence that was different from his own or Neria. It was darker, more savage. It was then that he noticed the staff on her back, but decided not to say anything; at least not yet.

"Neither this tower belongs to the Grey Wardens." Sereda announced. Marcus glanced at the dwarf then back to the woman.

"Tis a tower no longer."

"Careful, she looks chasined and that means others could be nearby." Alistair said.

"You fear barbarians will come swooping in on you?"

"Yes, swooping is bad."

"She's a witch of the wilds she is. She'll turn us into toads." Daveth cut in.

"Quiet Daveth, if she really is a witch, do you want to make her angry?" Ser Jory scolded. The young woman looked at them in a way that a wolf eyed a hunter. Marcus had seen the same ferocity in those golden eyes before in the face of an alpha wolf.

"There's a smart man. You there, elves are not frightened little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." Marcus stepped forward. He glanced at Lyna who shrugged.

"Andaran atish'an. I'm Marcus Thane."

"That is truly a pleasant greeting, even here in the wilds. You may call me Morrigan." She bowed her head slightly before continuing. "Shall I guess your purpose? You seek something that is here no longer."

"Here no longer? You stole them didn't you! You're just some sneaky witch theif!" Alistair snapped.

"How eloquently put." Morrigan responded. Marcus held up his hand trying to silence the rest of his company.

"Would you give the documents back?" Marcus asked.

"I will not for it was not I who removed them."

"Then who was it?"

"T'was my mother."

"Would you take use to her?" Marcus could feel all the eyes behind him immediately focus on him.

"Now there is a sensible request. I like you." Morrigan said with the slightest hint of a smile.

"I'd be careful. First its 'I like you' and then ZAP, frog time." Alistair stated.

"Don't worry Alistair. If she turns you into a frog, I'll change you back…maybe." Marcus responded. The group chuckled as Marcus started forward.

"Follow me then if it pleases you." Morrigan said turning and leading them deeper into the wilds.

"Can we trust her?" Lyna asked stepping to Marcus' side.

"If we want those treaties, we have no choice but to follow her. But I am not going to say to lower your guard. As much as I think she is telling the truth, Alistair might be right too."

"Except instead of frog time its dead time." Lyna added. Marcus nodded.

As the group of wardens came down the hill, they could see a large hut wedged in with the trees and swamp grass. Standing in front of the door was an old woman, but Marcus could feel something very different about her. A very old and powerful magical presence.

"Greetings mother. I bring before you ten Grey wardens who-"

"I see them girl…hum, much as I expected." The old woman said.

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair replied.

"Believe whatever you want young man, shut one's eyes tight or spread one's arms wide, it makes no difference."

"She's a witch of the wilds I tell you." Daveth said keeping to the back of the group.

"Witch of the wilds… Morrigan must have told you that. Oh how she loves to dance under the moon." The old woman let out a laugh that reminded Marcus of Keeper Marathari back with the clan. "But you, there is so much that is unknown about you." Her words were directed at Marcus but then her eyes drifted to each of the recruits. "All of your paths are uncertain, but completely intertwined with each other."

"Morrigan told us that you have the treaties from the Warden Tower, if that is true, would you please return them?" Marcus asked. The old woman straightened up and looked at the young elf.

"Of course, your protection spells wore off a long time ago. I have protected them." The woman explained.

"You…oh, you protected them?" Alistair said.

"And why not? The Blight threatens us all does it not?" The woman turned and entered the hut only to return a minute later with three scrolls. "Take these to your wardens and warn them that this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked.

"Oh don't mind me. I'm just a crazy old woman in the woods." Marcus accepted the scrolls and placed them in his pack.

"Ma serranas." He said with a bow.

"You're welcome." The woman responded.

"Time for you to go." Morrigan announced.

"Nonsense girl. These are your guests." The woman remarked. Morrigan sighed and looked back to the group.

"Very well, I will show you safely out of the wilds."

The walk back was far less violent then their trek through the swamps to the tower. Morrigan led them through thick brush and down deer paths until they arrived at the bottom of the main trial leading back to Ostagar.

"Ma serranas Morrigan. Dareth shiral." Marcus said bowing. Morrigan simply nodded and vanished into the wilds once more.

The nine recruits stood in the old temple of Ostagar waiting for Duncan to start the ritual. Marcus sat on the window sill of one of the windows with Lyna. They watched the other pace nervously or make small talk with the others.

"Do you think that after the ritual Duncan will give us the cure?" She asked as Marcus sharpened his knife. The blade was used for gathering herbs for the keeper but Marcus had a feeling that it would end up being buried in some darkspawn's skull.

"I don't know… but I've kind of been thinking. What if joining the Grey Wardens is the cure?" Marcus said slipping the blade back into the sheathe on his belt.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if being a Grey Warden and learning their abilities is the only way to cure the taint." Lyna sighed and looked over at her friend.

"Ar harel'emma lethallin."

"I am too, but I am sure that we will be home again soon."

Marcus lowered his eyes. He knew he was lying. They most likely were never going to see their clan again.

Duncan advanced slowly into the room. "At last we come to the joining. It was during the first blight that Grey Wardens first drank of darkspawn blood and mastered the taint."

"We're going to drink the blood of those creatures?" Ser Jory turned to look at everyone in the temple. Marcus slide off the ledge and advanced.

"This is what you meant by a cure; mastering the taint? We could have done that back among our own clan." Lyna jumped to her feet and stepped to Marcus' side.

"No, the taint you two were touched by was far more powerful than the blood for the joining. However, this is still dangerous even though you survived the initial exposure." Duncan said picking up a large chalice filled with the dark, thick liquid.

"Alright, I suppose that makes sense. Let's do it." Marcus crossed his arms.

"Wait, how much danger are we in? I thought darkspawn blood was fatal to everyone who was poisoned by it." Elissa stated.

"I won't lie to you. We wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are, but those who master the taint turn it to their advantage." Duncan said. "It is how we can sense darkspawn."

"I'm ready to do what needs to be done." Sereda said proudly.

"As are we all." Darrien added.

"There are only a few words spoken." Duncan said raising the cup.

"Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." Alistair chanted. Marcus watched as Duncan lowered the chalice and turned to face the group.

"I'd like to go first Duncan." Marcus said stepping forward. Duncan raised an eyebrow and Marcus could feel every eye focus on his back. "Look, if this is what will cure me, then I would rather get it out of the way. We're all going to drink from it, might as well go first."

Duncan smiled and nodded. "I had a feeling that you would say something like that." He held out the cup and Marcus accepted it. The chalice was heavier than he expected but he brought the edge of the cup to his lips and swallowed a mouthful of the thick, rotten blood. He tried not to think about the taste, but the pain quickly made that easy. His blood felt like with had frozen solid but was boiling at the same time. Chills ripped up and down his spine as he felt his eyes roll back in his head. He did not fight the urge to pass out and he fell into darkness.

The next thing he knew, he was in a dark place but there were fires everywhere. Some kind of city beneath the ground. He could see darkspawn everywhere but what he heard forced his eyes to try and find the source. On a stone bridge, a black and purple dragon seemed to look straight at him. Dark blue flames burst from its mouth but Marcus could hear something else other than the roar. There was a voice that was distorted beyond comprehension, like a whisper during a massive storm. He closed his eyes and tried to

Marcus slowly opened his eyes to find himself back in the old temple looking up at the night sky. He could hear Duncan and Alistair talking to someone else as he sat up. He looked around and saw two bodies on the floor with sheets laid over them, one was stained with blood.

"I am glad to see you live." Duncan said kneeling in front of him. Marcus stretched his neck and slowly got to his feet.

"The pain…I never imagined anything like that…and the dreams…they seemed so…so real." Marcus said rubbing his forehead.

"Such is what it takes to become a Grey Warden." Duncan said.

"I guess those two didn't make it?" Marcus said pointing to the two bodies.

"Daveth and Ser Jory." Someone said from behind him. Marcus turned to see Elissa rubbing her brow and approaching.

"I suppose not everyone survives the joining do they?" Marcus said.

"Daveth didn't. Ser Jory never drank." Elissa stated. Her eyes hardened as they focused on Duncan. Marcus turned to face the Warden Commander. The man's eyes were cold and emotionless, like that of a hunter who had grown numb to the act of killing.

"What happened?" Marcus asked.

"Ser Jory refused to drink. Duncan told him there was no going back." Darrien said from behind Marcus. "I guess the shem panicked. He drew his sword and tried to fight his way out."

"And Duncan killed him." Elissa snapped.

"The secrecy of the order was at stake. Can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing." Marcus said adjusting his bow on his back and adjusting his armor.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from a dalish." Elissa snarled. Marcus wet his lips but held his tongue. _Let the shemlen think what she will. I am what I am and I won't apologize for it._

"I would expect the same from any of you now." Duncan said as Lyna joined the group. Marcus embraced his friend before turning back to Duncan.

"There is a meeting the king has asked me to attend, after which I will be giving all of you your assignments for the upcoming battle. Meet me by the bonfire in an hour." Duncan turned and left without waiting for a response from anyone.

"So where's the best place to get a pint? I'm parched!" Faren announced. Marcus and Darrien burst out laughing.

"I think I will go sit with the circle mages for awhile." Neria said dusting off her robes and collecting her staff.

"Why don't we all have a drink? Maybe wash some of the taste out of our mouths." Marcus offered. Lyna looked over at her friend with a smile and a nod.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sereda agreed. Faren and Darrien shouted their approval raising their fists.

"Before any of you wander off, I should give you these." Alistair began. He held up seven pendants and passed them out to everyone. "We take a bit of blood from the chalice and seal it in these pendants as a reminder of those we have lost and our duty." The group accepted the pendants and slipped them over their heads. Lyna wets her lips and slipped the necklace into her pocket instead.

The group seemed to regain their celebratory mood rather quickly as they made their way into the Grey warden camp. Marcus hung back and watched the group. Though they had all come from every part of Fereldan, from every race, he saw only potential in the ranks. He knew some issues were going to rise simply because of all their backgrounds, but they already had the makings of a strong team.


	6. Chapter 6

**I had a huge debate with myself over how to write this chapter and who should be where. I probably rewrote it three times before I settled on this version. I hope you enjoy it. Comments, reviews, and suggestions are always welcome.**

Marcus stood on the hill overlooking the field of battle. The tree line where the darkspawn would soon be appearing spouted echoes of the monstrous horde that approached them. He could hear the ballistas above the army on the bridge cranking and preparing to fire as the chantry sisters walked the ranks giving the Maker's blessing to the soldiers.

Every Warden in Fereldan was on the front line of the king's army. Marcus glanced to his side to see Lyna and Neria there next to him with Sereda, Faren, and Darrien on the other side. Marcus could see Duncan walking next to King Cailan as rain started to fall.

He had chuckled when Duncan had told them that the king had requested Elissa and Alistair stay out of the battle to light the signal beacon but now, facing the horde of darkspawn, he had to admit he would have taken the post at the Tower of Ishaal if he could have.

"Nervous?" Lyna asked Marcus as he knelt down. He placed his fingers in the damp grass and mud closing his eyes. He could feel the vibrations of the approaching horde. They still had some time.

"Sort of. This is a bit new for us, isn't it? We aren't hunting in the adahlen anymore."

"I never thought I would be in a place like this. I thought my life was going to be nothing but caring for my bride and raising a family." Darrien said with his eyes locked on the tree line.

Marcus turned to the elf and stood up. "Your bride? You are still dalhen, a child, but you are married?"

Darrien shook his head. "The wedding was interrupted by the son of the Arl of Denerim. He kidnapped my bride and several others. When I went after him to save the girls, I ended up killing him. It's why I ran here to join the wardens."

"I get it." Neria chimed in. "The Wardens are outside the justice system of Fereldan and if you are among their ranks as a conscripted recruit, they can't force you to return for trial." Darrien nodded as torch light started to appear from behind the trees.

"Maybe we should talk about what brought us here later, huh?" Sereda interrupted. He wrung the grip of her greatsword as the monstrous beasts appeared out of the fog.

Marcus nodded and took a slow breath through his nose as rain started to fall. He reached back behind his head and slowly pulled the dark green hood up over his ears as he had down a hundred times in the forest to keep the rain drops out of his eyes.

"Archers!" The king shouted. The lines of bowman lit their arrows and prepared to fire a volley. The arrows were released and cut through the air and rain like a hail storm of wood and steel.

"Hounds!" The Mabaris charged and attacked the front line of the darkspawn.

"For Ferelden!" The roar of approval erupted form the troops as the man surged forward in a valiant charge.

"You recruits stay back and defend the wounded who are withdrawing." Duncan shouted up to the six new wardens. Marcus sighed and nodded.

"By the Stone, how are we suppose to prove ourselves if we are not allowed to fight?" Faren snapped slamming the bottom of his ax into the ground. Marcus looked over the battlefield without saying anything. They would have plenty of fighting to do. The horde of darkspawn out numbered the king's army three to one. The troops in the gorge were skilled and holding the line, but if Loghain's charge was even a moment late, the army would be slaughtered as would every grey warden.

"Faren, Sereda, you two should move down the hill a little and take out any darkspawn that make it through the king's and Duncan's lines. Darrien, your fast so you should be able to slip in and out of the fighting to help evacuate the injured. Neria, stay behind the durgen'len and help the wounded as you can. Lyna and I will keep to high ground and kill as many as we can." Marcus stopped speaking for a moment realizing that he was sounding like a leader. He didn't want to lead, not the grey wardens certainly not with shemlen in their ranks. Why would anyone even listen to him?

"Sounds like a plan to me." Faren barked sliding down the embankment followed closely by Darrian.

"It's a good plan, but don't' think this makes you in charge. The only one I answer to is Duncan." Sereda added before sliding after the other two.

"I'm not sure how much help I'll be." Neria protested.

"If you can sooth one soldier's pain that helps them get to the hospital up the hill, you will have helped." Lyna answered. Marcus smiled. Lyna was supporting him as best she could but he could tell it was more out of a desire to return to their clan. Neria nodded and jogged to the rear of the force.

"May the Creator's guide our assanan. Dareth shiral lethallan." Marcus said placing a hand on Lyna's shoulder. She nodded and knocked an arrow.

"Fen'Harel enansal emma ma." Marcus smiled. _The blessing of the dread wolf on me and you. _The blessing was often used to wish members of a clan luck on a journey or to say good bye, but the look in her eyes made Marcus think that she was referring to Fen'Harel's nature of the trickster, a crafty and cunning deity the was able to fool all the creators of the world.

"May he smile on our actions." Lyna nodded and loosed an arrow that cut through the rain and buried itself in the eye of a hurlock. Marcus aimed higher with his first shot and launched an arrow of fire into the trees where it erupted flinging burning darkspawn corpses in every direction.

"You know, those magic arrows of yours don't really make the fight fair." Lyna said as she fired another arrow.

"Yeah but that is the beauty of battle. No one cares if you fight fair as long as you walk away." Marcus launched another arrow this time of solid ice. The young archer watched it sail over the king's army then waved his hand and the arrow erupted into a shower of small ice shrapnel that cut through the darkspawn and pinned some of them to the ground.

"Like that, those are not fair." Lyna said loosing another arrow that connected to the chest of genlock near the tree line.

"Well, I won't be able to do that for very long. Those are very difficult spells that require a lot of energy." Marcus lowered his bow and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. Lyna fired another arrow killing a shriek that was coming up behind a pair of wardens. Marcus pulled back the bow string and fired several small arrows of pure magic. These were much easier for him to fire. They were not as draining, but they were most as powerful by any means either. He was lucky if the arrows did any more than break the targets armor. They were not much use in a battle against darkspawn, but they were great for hunting small game in the forest.

The battle raged on and on and the lines were faltering against the constant darkspawn attack. Marcus had never seen so much carnage. There was blood everywhere, covering the soldiers from head to toe and staining the ground red. Marcus was nearly out of strength as he continued to loose spell after spell from his bow.

"The beacon should have been lit by now. What's going on?" Lyna shouted. She was scrambling to try and find more arrows. Every archer on the ledge had either joined the fray with daggers or swords or were following Lyna's example searching for any arrow they could fire.

Marcus looked up at the tower of Ishaal as a large fireball shot into the air. The signal was burning and Teyrn Loghain would be charging soon to flank the darkspawn. The battle was nowhere near over. If Loghain's men could turn the darkspawn flank, the horde would be crushed or would have to retreat, either way, the battle would end in victory.

The young archer took strength from the idea of reinforcements and continued to fire but when he glanced toward their flank, where Loghain was suppose to be charging from, there was nothing. No one was coming to their aid.

"Where is Teyrn Loghain? Where is the charge?" Lyna screamed. Marcus took her by the hand and started moving back along the ledge.

"Gather as many of the wardens as you can and fall back. I'll try to find Duncan." Marcus gripped his bow slid down the embankment.

"Got it."

Marcus moved like a shadow through the fighting. He used the blades on his bow to kill several darkspawn until he came upon the two dwarves standing back to back surrounded by multiple darkspawn corpses.

"Sereda, Faren, fall back. The charge never came. The battle is lost." Marcus said firing an ice arrow into a hurlock.

"Nobles, can't trust any of them." Faren said. Sereda nudged him with her elbow as they started moving toward the rear. Marcus spotted Darrian blocking a blow meant for a young man's back and killing the hurlock with ease.

"Darrian, let's go. The battle is lost. The charge never came." Darrian turned to look at his comrade in horror.

"Were they wiped out?" Marcus shook his head. He never saw any darkspawn attack Loghain's forces. The only explanation was that Loghain had abandon them.

"It doesn't matter. Fall back to Lyna and wait for me. If the darkspawn break through, escape to the Wilds. Find that old lady's hut again." Marcus said using the blades on the end of his bow to decapitate a gunlock.

"What are you going to do?"

"Find Duncan. We'll need him if we are going to reorganize and keep fighting." Marcus shouted as he charged forward. Darrian nodded. His kinsman bore several characteristics that he had been told were just like him and his mother. Impulsive and skilled, but Marcus had a presence about him that made Darrian trust him, even with his life. The young rogue turned and sprinted through the battle until he emerged from the back ranks and saw his fellow new wardens falling back as well.

Marcus weaved through the fighting, dodging an attack here and delivering a fatal blow there until he found Duncan on his knees next to the a body. The Warden commander was out of breath and completely unarmed.

"Duncan! Duncan, where are you hurt?" Marcus shouted sliding to the ground in front of him and trying to examine the human.

"We have lost." Duncan's eyes showed that the fearless spirit that had been inside him when Marcus had first met him had been conquered.

"Duncan, there are still some of us left. You need to get out of here so you can lead us." Duncan looked up into the eyes of the new warden. Marcus took his arm and tried to lift him but the wounded man crumpled immediately.

"Marcus, listen to me. Our responsibility is to end the blight. Do whatever you have to even if you don't think it is honorable. An old Warden named Javic once told me to stand among the ashes of the dead and ask the ghosts if honor matters. Deal with who you need to, steal, barter, beg, but make our sacrifices here mean something." Duncan took hold of a sword that was stuck in the ground and placed a hand on the body below him. Marcus suddenly realized that it was King Cailan.

"But, who will lead us?" Marcus asked.

"The one you would fight, kill, and die for. The one that earns the right to be followed." Duncan used the sword to get his feet and withdrew the blade from the muddy grass. "I will by you all the time I can. Gather every warden you can find and fall back."

"Duncan no!" Marcus shouted but the commander was charging forward and slashing through darkspawn with every step. It may not have been much time but the little that Duncan bought, Marcus was going to use. He jumped to his feet and sprinted toward the rear ranks. He could hear the howls of the darkspawn coming from all around him. He burst through the outskirts of the battle to see the rest of his companions retreating to the woods. Marcus put everything he had into a full sprint allowing not only his bodies own stamina to fuel him but also his magic. By the time he had reached them, they were in the shelter of the trees.

"Where's Duncan?" Neria asked as Marcus stopped to catch his breath. He looked up at her slowly and sighed shaking his head.

"What are we suppose to do now? Our leader is dead and for all we know, so is the rest of the order." Sereda remarked sitting down on an old stump.

"Well, we can't just let the blight destroy the world." Darrian replied.

"What the hell even happened? I thought the shemlen were suppose to help us. Wasn't there a big plan of how we would stop the blight here and go home?" Lyna snapped.

"Human nobles are as corrupt and opportunistic as dwarven nobles, and that is saying something." Faren added.

"Enough! Let's just concentrate on keeping ourselves alive for now. We keep moving and get deeper into the wilds. We'll find our way back to that old woman's hut and we'll figure out what to do from there." Marcus barked. The others turned and looked at him. He turned and looked back toward the battle. The darkspawn had completely decimated the king's army and were pouring into the camp in the ruins. Marcus tried not to think of all the innocent people that were going to be slaughtered as he thanked their luck. The camp would delay the darkspawn and allow their small band to get further into the Wilds.


End file.
